


Gentle Rain

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, IgCorWeek, M/M, Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor stands guard in the rain, Ignis brings him coffee.IgCor Week day one, rain/coffee





	Gentle Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my day one offering for IgCor (it'll always be IGOR to me) week, using the simple prompts coffee and rain. Nothing too deep here, just soft sweet boys in love. And a really stupid title. Titles are hard.
> 
> Huge thanks to Eratoschild for getting this week together and doing a majority of the work while I worked on my grad school application.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor stared out over the partiers in the gardens, reveling beneath the canopy and staying out of the rain. Lucky bastards. Cor had volunteered for guard duty since most of the guard and glaive were out sick. He was starting to regret it. It was cold and wet and he just wanted to go home.

Why they couldn’t hold the party in one of the multitudes of ballrooms in the palace was beyond him. But no, it had to be outside.

He sighed, flipping his collar up as the rain started coming down harder. Rain dripped off his nose, annoying and cold. He glanced around the perimeter of the garden, locking eyes with the other guards. Each one signaled that there were no problems, all looking as miserable as Cor.

The music drifted around the garden, barely audible over the sound of the rain pounding down on the tent. Cor flexed his fingers, wishing he’d remembered his gloves when he’d left that morning.

He heard quiet footsteps and turned his head, looking out of his peripheral vision. Ignis Scientia walked up to him, a black umbrella held over his head. He had a thermos tucked under his arm and Cor couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face when he saw his gloves in Ignis’ fist.

“You’re a godsend,” Cor said quietly.

“I know,” Ignis said simply, lifting the umbrella to cover them both. Cor sighed, glad to have the brief respite from the rain. Ignis handed him his gloves, smiling slightly as Cor stuck his hands in the worn leather, formed perfectly to his fingers after repeated wear. 

Ignis held the umbrella out to Cor. “Hold this, please.”

Cor held it above them, watching as Ignis unscrewed the lid to the thermos. The rich scent of Cor’s favorite coffee wafted up, the steam curling around Ignis’ face as he poured some into the lid.

Ignis took the umbrella back and held it while Cor sipped the coffee. He closed his eyes, the heady aroma tickling his nose.

“Are you taking the other guards coffee?” Cor asked.

Ignis just smiled at him, green eyes dancing behind his glasses. “Someone else is taking hot drinks to them.”

“And how did you end up drawing coffee duty for the guards?” Cor asked, taking another sip of his coffee. He didn’t look at Ignis, but the younger man wasn’t offended. Cor was on duty and he was always very diligent about his job.

“Not for the guards, for you,” Ignis said, offering him more coffee. “And I volunteered. Noctis told me that my resting bitch face was getting worse and that I should go talk to someone I liked.”

Cor burst out laughing. “He said that?”

“The visitors from Niflheim are…”

“Dicks,” Cor said, throwing back the rest of his coffee.

“One word for it. I nearly stabbed that chancellor with my dinner fork.”

“I would’ve paid to see that,” Cor said with a quiet laugh, screwing the lid back on his thermos and putting it at his feet.

“I’m sure,” Ignis said, smiling wryly.

They stood in a companionable silence, Cor checking the perimeter while Ignis watched the party goers in the tent.

“Will you be staying over tonight?” Cor asked quietly.

“I’ll see you at your place,” Ignis said, fingers brushing Cor’s. Cor twisted their pinkies together and smiled.

At least he had something to look forward to as the party continued below them. Ignis squeezed his hand one last time and disappeared, taking the umbrella with him. 

Throughout the night, Cor drank a little of his coffee, always thankful for the warmth.

FFXV

Cor’s feet were dragging as he unlocked the door to his house. The rain hadn’t let up and the party had finally moved inside. The guard shift had changed so Cor was able to leave. He was pretty sure he was soaked to the bone. His shoes made uncomfortable squelching noises with every step, and the lining of his leather jacket was damp. His hair was plastered to his head, dripping down the back of his neck.

“You look miserable,” Ignis said, walking out of the bedroom. He wore a pair of old sweatpants and one of Cor’s shirts.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be dry again,” Cor moaned. He leaned over, fingers fumbling from the cold.

“Let me,” Ignis said, kneeling in front of him and untying his boots. He helped Cor out of them, his socks damp. Ignis opened the closet and pulled out the boot dryer.

“I can’t believe you’ll actually get to use that thing,” Cor said, watching as Ignis turned his boots over on them and turned it on.

“It was on sale and it’s certainly coming in handy,” Ignis said, taking Cor’s jacket from him. He carried it to the guest bathroom and hung it up to dry. When he came back, Cor had his head in his hands, just sitting silently.

Ignis dropped his hands on Cor’s shoulders, gently kneading the damp shirt.

“I have a hot bath drawn for you,” Ignis said.

“Don’t you think I’m wet enough?” Cor asked.

“You’re wet and cold. You’ll get just as sick as the rest of the guard and glaive.”

Cor sighed as Ignis pulled him to his feet, letting the younger man lead him to the bathroom. Ignis helped him out of his wet clothes and tossed them to the floor. He tested the water and watched as Cor lowered himself into the bath.

Cor groaned, letting his head flop back against the porcelain of the tub. Ignis stood up, running his fingers through Cor’s hair briefly. Cor blinked his eyes open as Ignis gathered his clothes.

“Don’t leave,” Cor said. He’d forever deny the whiny tone he took. Ignis chuckled, ruffling Cor’s wet hair.

“I’m going to go start the laundry. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, alright,” Cor mumbled, closing his eyes again.

He smiled when Ignis turned on some music, Frank Sinatra’s voice weaving around the bathroom. He could just hear Ignis moving around in the nearby laundry room and the washer starting up. 

He let his mind drift as the hot water chased the chill from his skin. He’d have to do something nice for Ignis.

He opened his eyes as Ignis walked back in, sitting on the edge of the tub with a mug of coffee in his hand. He smiled as Ignis offered it to him, taking a sip and watching as Ignis took one.

They shared the coffee between them, the music the only sound. Finally, Cor stood up and drained the tub. Ignis held the towel out, watching as Cor dried himself off and pulled on a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. 

Cor grabbed Ignis by the wrist and tugged him close, their lips coming together in a gentle kiss.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Cor whispered against Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis’ lips curled into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck. He didn’t often get to take care of Cor; the other man was brutally self-sufficient. Not that Ignis wasn’t, but Cor had years of practice and was just flat better at it than Ignis was. 

“It was my pleasure, Cor,” Ignis said, their lips ghosting against each other’s. 

Cor took a step backwards, and then another, until his calves hit the bed. Ignis set the coffee mug down on the bedside table and let Cor pull him down on top of him. Green eyes bored into blue as Cor pulled him down, their lips coming together in a familiar and intimate dance.

Their kisses were slow, deep, sensuous things, neither fast nor slow. They weren’t in a hurry, they had nowhere to be. They could take their time.

The rain pounded against the window, a steady rhythm that wrapped around both men’s hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
